


Today he would've been 18

by harringrov3



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Harringrove, M/M, Sad, idk what this is, im not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringrov3/pseuds/harringrov3
Summary: Steve is supposed to give kids ride to the arcade when he learns sad information from Max, gets drunk and tells Robin about that one night in May.





	Today he would've been 18

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now and I've decided to write this. Hopefully, it will turn out good.

Steve had promised kids he'd give them a ride to the arcade. First, he was picking up Max, then Dustin, Lucas and finally Mike. The party wasn't the same without El and Will, but they were still fun to hang around. They always whined how they missed El and Will, but Steve didn't have to be always stuck with kids as he had Robin now.

Steve stopped his car in front of the Hargrove house. Looking at the house, it sent shivers down his spine. Before El had left she told everyone what kind of childhood Billy had, she had told quite a few stories that Max, herself didn't know about Billy. Billy would never know, but these kids forgave him. They forgave him as he sacrificed himself for them and they felt bad for him as they heard about Billy's awful life with his father... Billy could've been better if he didn't live with the monster of a father that he had...

"Hey Steve" Max greeted as she sat in his car. "Hey Max" Steve smiled at her and drove away towards Dustin's house. "So, how are you? Your father's nice towards you and your mother, right?" Steve asked. Now he was like a big brother to Max. But of course, nobody could replace that arrogant jerk, named Billy Hargrove who, _sometimes_ could be soft. "Fine" Max's answer was_ too dry_ and Steve didn't believe her. "What's going on, Max?" He asked. 

"Nothing. " Max said, looking out of the window. "I know something's wrong. " Steve said. "God, you sound like Billy!" Max huffed and let out a shaky breath. "I'm..I'm sorry... I'm just concerned..."Steve said. 

"He didn't deserve this" Max let ous a sob and finally looked at Steve. Steve saw her eyes were red and puffy. "Were you crying?" He asked and Max sobbed again "Today he would've been 18"

Steve didn't know what to say... It was Billy Hargrove's birthday... It's been just a couple of months since _**that** _day, but for Steve, it felt like_ that night in May _had just happened last night. "He was _too_ young.."Steve managed to say. Steve knew Billy was younger than him, but he hadn't known that Billy wasn't even 18 yet. "Life's so unfair..." Steve mumbled.

Billy's been through a lot... First, his mom left him with his abusive dad, then he was forced to move to another town, leaving all his friends behind, later some creature from other dimension possessed him and finally, he sacrificed himself for those kids that he _barely_ knew.

***

It was around 8 p.m. Steve was home, getting drunk on one of his father's expensive wine. He was waiting for Robin, they were supposed to have 'sleepover' but Steve couldn't stop thinking about Billy Hargrove. He couldn't stop thinking that he'd never have _nights like that again_. Steve was pulled off his thoughts by a knocking on the door. Steve got up, stumbling to the door and swinging it open. 

"Hello my dear friend, come in. " Steve says in a cheerful voice and raises the bottle of wine that he was drinking from. "Are you alright, dingus? " Robin asks as she gets inside. Steve shows her thumbs up and plops down on the couch. "What's wrong? " Robin asked, concerned. "We should be celebrating. " Steve said and handed the bottle to Robin to drink. "Celebrating what?" Robin asked with her eyebrows furrowed. "It's Billy's birthday. " Steve says and stares at the wall. "Billy as in Hargrove?" Robin asked and Steve nodded his hand. "Fuck" He hissed and put his head in his hands. "I had him, I had him in my arms and we were happy, but the next thing I know he's after us. trying to kill us" Steve choked out. "What are you talking about Steve?" Robin asked and put her hand on his shoulder, comforting him. 

"One night in May we...something happened between us. " Steve said looking up at Robin. Robin immediately knew where this conversation was going... she frowned and sighed "Oh Steve..."

"He was so good... so gentle, gosh... I've never seen him like that. He was very kind, caring... I've never felt anything like that with anyone else before." Steve said. Now tears were streaming down his face. "I wish I could help you, Steve.." Robin said as Steve rested his head on her shoulder. 

"Fuck,_ I love him_, Robin" Steve choked out "I fucking love him and he's gone...I'll never see his ocean blue eyes anymore, I'll never hear him call me pretty boy, I'll never feel him, will never touch him or kiss him, again. Fuck... my life will never be the same, anymore"

"I know it's hard..." Robin said, trying to comfort his best friend. "You know shit, Robin... He died in front of me... I couldn't do anything but watch as his lifeless body fell on the ground... Fuck, I couldn't even hold him for the last time, couldn't even get a last kiss" Steve sobbed and his whole body ached. 

"I'm sorry, Steve. " Robin mumbled, caressing Steve's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you guys want to I could write a fic about that night and what happened and how it happened etc.


End file.
